prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
J.D. Maverick
| image = JD Maverick - NHK5WuKnJ476zgLwzJHoAg.jpg | names = J.D. Maverick J.D. Michaels | height = 5 ft 10 in (1.78 m) | weight = 191 lbs (87 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Storm Wrestling Academy OVW | debut = November 4, 2001 | retired = }} Jordan Danyluk (September 17, 1982) is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by his ring names J.D. Michaels and J.D. Maverick. He has competed for numerous independent promotions all over Canada, Europe and America and held several titles. Professional wrestling career Canadian independent promotions Danyluk made his professional debut on November 4, 2001, at a Canadian Championship Wrestling (CCW) show, using the name J.D. Michaels and losing to Adrian Walls. He competed regularly for throughout the end of 2001, and start of 2002, and won the CCW Heavyweight Championship on February 23, 2002, when he defeated Vanilla Bryce. He held the title until April 14, 2002, when he dropped it to Dave Swift. On July 13, 2002, he made his debut for First Nation Wrestling Alliance, defeating Adrian Walls and in October of that year he made his appearance for Monster Pro Wrestling, defeating Steve Rivers. Throughout October and November 2002, he toured with the Can Am Wrestling Alliance, wrestling opponents including Massive Damage, Steve Rivers, and Vinnie Fever. In February 2003, Danyluk was in a car accident that sidelined him for four months. He returned to Monster Pro Wrestling in May 2003, serving as the special referee for a match between Sean Houston and Kenny Omega, and made his in-ring return a month later defeating Omega, Houston, and Chris Raine in a four-way match. Throughout 2004 and 2005, in addition to training at The Storm Wrestling Academy, Michaels wrestled for numerous Canadian promotions, including Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling, Real Canadian Wrestling, the Prairie Wrestling Association, Premier Championship Wrestling and Action Wrestling Entertainment. He later returned to Canada in 2007, wrestling for Pro Wrestling Xtreme. American promotions In mid-2006, Michaels began wrestling for Maryland Championship Wrestling, and unsuccessfully challenged Ruckus for the MCW Cruiserweight Championship. Also in 2006, J.D. competed for TNT Pro Wrestling, run by Ward Family Promotions. On September 26, JD defeated J-Synn and Bobby Houston to win the TNT Championship. Throughout 2007, he continued to compete for American independent promotions, including NWA Upstate and UWF Live. In 2008, Michaels wrestled for the West Coast Wrestling Connection, and on February 17, 2008, he defeated Moose Morrow to win the WCWC Championship. After a three-way match on March 16 between Michaels, Moose and Gentleman George ended in a triple pin, the championship was held up. On April 5 Michaels lost to Rory Fox at the annual Brian Pillman Memorial Show. Michaels made his Ohio Championship Wrestling (OCW) debut on November 3, 2007, defeating Damien Adams to become the number one contender to the OCW Heavyweight Championship. He went on to defeat Sean Casey to win the championship on December 8. In January 2008, JD lost to Mason Raige by countout. Their feud would last several months, until May 3 when Raige defeated JD in a steel cage match to win the OCW Title. J.D. Maverick debuted in Florida Underground Wrestling in 2011 to feud with Wes Brisco. Dakota Darsow would go on to team up with Wes Brisco and called themselves "2nd Coming" while Kennedy Kendrick went on to team with Maverick. The two teams would go months without incident, however in late 2011 the two teams would feud with each other with both teams gaining wins over each other in both tag team and singles competition. The feud between the two teams would culminate on March 6, 2012 with Kendrick and Maverick beating Darsow and Brisco in a no holds bared street fight, where the winner would get a shot at the FUW Tag Team Champions. Kendrick & Maverick would capture the FUW Tag Team Championships in April 2011 defeating the James Boys. They would hold on to the titles for months only to lose the belts back to the James Boys. Maverick would go on to defeat Wes Brisco for the Cuban Championship in August 2012. On August 4, 2012 in Orlando, Florida, Danyluk along with partner Wes Brisco defeated the team of Donny and Johnny Fuggedaboudit to win the CWF Tag Team Championship at CWF SuperClash. In addition to Florida Underground Wrestling and Continental Wrestling Federation (CWF) Dayluk also competes in both the Ring Warriors in Florida. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2007-2009) Danyluk made his Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) debut on December 15, 2007, losing to Eric Doom. He made his first television appearance for OVW at the tapings on January 9, 2008, losing to Justin LaRouche. For the first few months, he was mainly used as an "enhancement talent", losing to more established wrestlers, including Shawn Spears, Johnny Jeter and Kevin Thorn. He gained his first win in OVW on February 23 at the television tapings, defeating Lupe Viscara in a dark match. On March 19, Michaels challenged Nick Dinsmore for the OVW Heavyweight Championship, but was unsuccessful. In June, Michaels captured the OVW Television Championship. He renamed the TV show "JD-TV" and referred to his new title as "The Worlds Television Title", claiming to be the only TV Champion in all of wrestling. In late 2008, after feuding for several months with Rudy Switchblade, Michaels lost the TV title when it was vacated due to a dusty finish in a match between him and Switchblade. He then suffered a broken ankle. While recuperating, he formed an alliance with Al Barone. In January 2009, Danyluk changed his ring name to "J.D. Maverick", and formed a team known as Top Shelf Talent with Pat Buck. In their first match as a team, they defeated Tony Mann and Hog Wild. They continued to wrestle teams including Knuckles and Knives (Johnny Punch and Switchblade) and Tilo and Shiloh for the next few months. On April 22, Top Shelf Talent defeated Fang and [[Igotta Brewski] and Totally Awesome (Sucio and Kamikaze Kid) in a three-way match to win the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. The pair held the championship for 49 days, before losing it to Totally Awesome on June 10, 2009. WWE (2005, 2006, 2010) On June 4, 2005, Michaels appeared on WWE Velocity, teaming with Teddy Hart in a loss to the Basham Brothers. In 2006, Danyluk relocated to Wallingford, Connecticut with hopes of getting noticed by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). He made another appearance for WWE in June 2007 before a SmackDown taping, losing to Chris Masters in a dark match, and a third in July 2010 when he was defeated by Alberto Del Rio prior to SmackDown. Personal life On August 30, 2006, Danyluk married former model and professional wrestler, April Hunter, in a small, private ceremony at the Graceland Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas, Nevada. Danyluk appeared in the horror film Victim, alongside Roni Jonah, in which he played a "serial killer rock star who preys upon his groupies". In wrestling *'Finishers' :*Diving elbow drop *'Signature moves' :*Powerbomb onto the knee :*Rolling thunder fist drop *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"Superstar"'' :*''"Canadian Showstopper"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Federation' :*CWF Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) (with Wes Brisco) *'Florida Underground Wrestling' :*FUW Heavyweight Championship External links * Profile Category:Alberta wrestlers Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:2001 debuts Category:1982 births Category:MCW Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Florida Underground Wrestling alumni